fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Seagull Johnny
Summary Seagull Johnny is an OC created by EliminatorVenom. John Cabrón is a famous surfer on his country, and his talent with a surfboard is said to be unrivaled with. Johnny had trained for many years prior to his surfing career, just to "get the media and the ladies". However, his training was so intense, that he reached the pinnacle of human condition. And seeing how strong he became, he decided to do something to get even more attention: He started to train chi. And after unlocking his full potential with chi, he decided to train for a special power. His special power was the "Power of Touching", that allowed him to touch, grasp, step and etc. over anything and everything, at his own will. While initially it had no practical use in combat, it allowed Johnny to be almost unpredictable and unstoppable in battle and on surfing. Appearance and Personality Johnny is a caucasian, muscular and reasonably tall man (1,86 meters), with black, elvis-styled exaggerated hair. He has blue eyes, but he usually uses amber shades to cover them. He is usually seen using a white, armless open jacket with golden studs being used as buttons. He also wears hawaii-style blue shorts with the stamps of flowers on it, and leather sandals as well. He wears a light silver necklace with a cross on it. He also likes using a long, white trenchcoat with golden studs being used as buttons as well, a white tank, loose jeans and teal sneakers, with a platinum watch and neckchain. His overall style seems to be based around riches and luxury. He frequently wears platinum, pure silver or gold rings, with diamonds, rubies or emeralds being used as the ring's gem. Johnny is the stereotype of a overconfident, funny and generally ignorant playboy, joking even when he is "serious" or on really bad situations, quite ignorant about the world in general - except for surfing, fighting, and etc. - and he is overconfident. It was shown that Johnny loves to fight, and while his biggest passion in life are stunts, parkour and especially surfing, he likes biking, running, hiking and - strangely - math. His best friend is Mr. Moustache, and both of them already had a band that received critical acclaim for some weeks, before they were forgotten once again, thanks to a bigger and better band that appeared out of nowhere. Johnny likes art, but he doesn't likes philosophy nor abstract paintings, since he doesn't really understands any. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: '''John Cabrón. '''Aliases: Seagull Johnny, Jay. Origin: '''Insert a Good Title Here. '''Gender: Male. Age: '''31 years. '''Classification: Human Surfer and Fighter. Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Empowerement & Projection, Healing, Hitting Intangible Things, Double Jump, Low Wind Manipulation, Limited Flight, Pseudo Flight, Kinectic Energy Nullification (Via Power of Touching), Power of Touching, Matter Surfing, Water/Air Walking, Energy Walking, parkour master, incredible skill at sports and fighting. '''Attack Potency: Building Level. '(Johnny sliced a building in half with the wind movement of a kick that he had missed; He crumbled a whole building when he struck the top of the building with a punch) '''Speed: Hypersonic, Massively Hypersonic with his chi-empowered surfboard (He blitzed a group of supersonic+ combat droids; Casually dodged thousands of punches per second; When surfing, he can tag a lighting bolt across the sky, when comparing both of them. It was recorded to be a propaganda video of his skill), Lightspeed reactions/combat speed when using Chi Trance. Lifting Strength: Class 5. '(Lifted a gigantic mesh of cars, that weighed over 2 tons) '''Striking Strength: Class GJ. '(A chi-empowered punch of his destroyed a machine that was more durable than a war tank) 'Durability: Building+ Level, City Block Level with his Surfboard; His Power of Touching can nullify damage. '(Was rammed by a Overkillsaurus with only minor bruises; With his surfboard, he deflected a energy beam capable of vaporising a whole city block; The Power of Touching, while it doesn't exactly nullifies the damage, it converts any kind of damage into concussive damage that is only harmful until it crushes him against other thing, or if hits him too quickly to him to react, and it allows him to literally use them to reach other places) '''Stamina: Incredibly high. Range: Some kilometers wide. Standard Equipment: Surfboard: Johnny's only item is his surfboard, a blue and dark blue professional surfboard, designed to appear that a dark blue wave was crossing a blue sky. It has a chi generator inside it, and it greatly empowers and increases the speed of the surfboard, giving him great advantage in almost any situation. Also, thanks to the Power of Touching, he can surf on the ground, on the earth, on wood, air and even on light. His surfboard has the weird characteristic of ignoring the laws of nature, since it always floats/surfs/stands, ignoring factors such as gravity, intangibility and even magic. Weaknesses: '''Overconfident, he can't survive for much long without oxygen, food and water, the Power of Touching doesn't works on vacuum and nothingness (There must be something to allow him to surf), quite vulnerable to Gravity Manipulation (But his surfboard can nullify this weakness to some extent). '''Feats: - Took a shotgun blast on his right eye and he laughed at that. - Slapped a RPG rocket back to the man who shot it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Windmill Style: ''Johnny's style of fighting is based on various Kung Fu films that he watched, mixed with parkour and the little fighting experience that he actually had (Before the series took place). That style is very unorthodox and crazy, using mainly the legs, knees and strangely his hair to perform most of the moves. While the style is very unpredictable and it is swift and agility-based, it is still regarded as "simple" by most professional martial artists. As the series go on, the style gets better and better, eventually overpowering a Rock Clan Ninja. ''- Cyclone Kick: ''Johnny's first ability; By combining the Power of Touching with a spinning kick, Johnny can manipulate the air to make it spin around him - more specifically, his legs - to allow him to fully control the path of his spinning leg attack, the strength, speed, how much he floats into the air and how his legs move. He often jumps into the air and starts kicking randomly at all directions, moving towards the enemy at a very erratic and random pattern, spinning as he does so. ''- Fake Seagull Flight: ''Johnny can mimick temporary flight with a little help of the Power of Touching. While he can still technically fly without limit by using the Power of Touching, he trained himself on his wind manipulation until he became able to fly for some minutes. He only wanted to learn it because it seemed cool, to him. While the Power of Touching is basically much superior to this on all regards, this power can be used to safely nullify the impact of a collision, no matter how hard the fall is. ''Chi: ''Chi is the special energy that makes the entire world of IGTH move and work; It is energy on its purest form, and it can be chanelled by any being, as long as they are at the peak of their condition (Or at least 70% stronger than a "normal" being of their species). The process to do so is extremely painful and long, but once mastered, it increases the being's capacities by more than four times. Even the weakest chi-empowered beings are harder than rock, and stronger than a elephant. Jaster is no exception to that, and both his muscles, mind and body parts are enhanced with chi, increasing their capacities greatly. ''- Chi Trance: ''When a being focuses only on the chi, when they are looking at something, they will see the aura of the universe instead of the usual vision. And as such, bullets become mere vibrations that are more felt than seen by the user, allowing them to dodge. Light are flashes that can be seen and avoided by a skilled person. And wasn't that enough, the user can also use the Trance to greatly increase their own speed and the speed of anything that they want. ''- Chi Blast: ''Chi projection at its simplest form; The user unleashes a blast of ultra destructive chi, that usually covers a wide area or a concentrated, single target. Johnny is trained at this, and while he can't unleash any complex forms of energy, he can project deadly beams, waves and simple constructs of energy. ''- Chi Healing: ''The simplest form of healing via Chi; It creates initially energy-based flesh, tissue, skin and bones that soon become solid and compatible with the body of the person that is being currently healed. While it can cure cuts, bruises and broken bones (To a degree) almost instantly on the middle of combat, it takes a very long time and needs concentration to regenerate limbs and very damaged bones. ''- Chi Reconstruction: ''A advanced form of Chi Healing; It allows Johnny to heal people from molecular-level harm, altough he needs concentration to do so, and as such, innefficient for combat. This allows him to bring people back to life as well, depending on how and why they died, and it is a much quicker and advanced version of Chi Healing when used in combat. ''Power of Touching: ''Johnny's trademark power is his power of being able to touch/hit/grasp anything. While it doesn't seems useful, it is extremely good defensive/support ability, since he can literally walk on the air, on the water, on any gas, hit and use ghosts as ladders, grab mist, use light as a bungee rope and etc. It is activated and works completely at his wil and how he wants it to be. Even if someone fires a wave of energy at him, Johnny can jump at the energy and literally wall-jump, using it to jump to another wall, and from there, walk to the guy through the air and kick him on the face before he even understands what is happening. Others '''Notable Victories:' N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Insert a Good Title Here